


napping in warm sunshine

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Sensory Prompts [22]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cameras, Drabble, Lazy Afternoon, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Photography, Prompt Fic, introducing: stealth dating because your brother is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Nachi is laid back, and Shun appreciates that. Then Nachi suggests stealth dating. We'll see how that goes.





	napping in warm sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of sensory prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(napping in sunshine)_

The grass is soft, the sun is warm, and they’re both tired from their workout, so Shun flops down to the side once they’re done cooling down, sighing in relief. Shun doesn’t often spar with Nachi, and it had been a rewarding experience. He doesn’t seem as intimidated by Shun and the other four’s meteoric rise in strength as some of the others of their little group of ten are.

Nachi is very laid back about it, and seems to find some kind of humor in it all. It’s very refreshing. Nachi takes a couple of pictures of the training ring, and one of Shun stretched out on the grass before he comes and lies down with him. Shun yawns softly, and Nachi glances over.

“If you want to take a nap, that’s okay.” He says, smiling- a little soft and awkward. Shun yawns again.

“It’s warm,” he tries to excuse himself, and Nachi wraps his arm around Shun’s shoulders, tugging him to rest against him. Shun flushes, but doesn’t complain, brain suddenly busy cataloging all of Nachi’s physically and mentally attractive traits.

Sure, he’s kind of sweaty right now, but so is Shun, so it’s not like he has room to talk.

“Thanks, Nachi.” He murmurs. And Nachi nods, chin bumping lightly against Shun’s head.

“What for?” He mutters, yawning too.

“Not being intimidated?” Shun hazards, eyes drooping.

“Mnh, I’m happy where I am. There’s no need for me to try seeking out greatness or whatever.” Nachi replies, and Shun smiles sweetly. “Busy trying something else impossible, anyway.”

“What’s that?” Shun asks, giving up on keeping his eyes open.

“Mm, stealth-dating you, hopefully. If you say yes.” He says, and he’s a bit tense now. Shun’s eyes blink open, startled.

“O-oh. I, um. I think… I’d like to give it a shot,” he murmurs, and Nachi relaxes again.

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
